Just Another Ordinary Day
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: This is my first crack/humor fic...please give it a shot! Fuji and Inui team up to make Fuji's Wasabi Tea. All the other schools are also at Seigaku's Tennis Team Practice. Find out what happens in an ordinary day at Seigaku!


My Christmas Wish list:

My Christmas Wish list:

Prince of Tennis- because I'm getting really tired of having to think of new disclaimers…Why can't I just be like everyone else and say: I don't own Prince of tennis? Geez…

Fuji Syuusuke- Because he's gorgeous! And I'm not sharing this one either so back off! And besides, can you believe how sexy Syusuke looks in white? And that whole beach thing? Wah!

Echizen Ryoma- Because he's the most adorable, cocky, arrogant, teddy bear you could ever have…I love him.

Tezuka Kunimitsu- Because you will never see a nerd half as hot. I love you Buchou!

Atobe Keigo- Because if you act like god long enough, eventually someone will believe it…even if that someone is you…but whatever, he's still hot.

Yukimura Seichi- Because he's so yummy! Wah! I love you Yuki-chan! You are just too cute…Ka-wai-iiii!

Kirihara Akaya- Because he and Seichi look absolutely adorable together! And he's pretty hot by himself too!

Other hot PuriTeni boys- Because they're no way you can have enough of these yummy, cute, funny, etc…guys. Because honestly how can you describe them?

I want these gifts because: Because I don't own them yet!

Yeah, so that was kinda my disclaimer…I don't own Prince of Tennis! Yet…

(Imagine a line here…it takes too long to make and I'm feeling lazy)

It was an ordinary day. A meadow filled with grass. Inui juice. Tennis practice. Atobe showing up at practice to practically molest Fuji, Ryoma, and Tezuka. Eiji glomping everyone, Oishi, Ryoma, Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka, Ryoma, Momo, Ryoma, even Atobe, and of course Ryoma.

It meant Momo fighting with Kamio, who rode his bike here just to argue with Momo, Kaidoh "accidentally" hitting Momo, Kirihara Akaya ending up at the last stop, Seigaku, yet again. Our ordinary day meant all of Hyotei coming to Seigaku to retrieve Atobe…and failing miserably.

Our ordinary day meant all of Fudomine coming to stop Kamio from getting in a fight with Momo, because if he can eat that much he has got to be able to punch. It meant Shinji mumbling random thing that made no sense whatsoever, it meant Ann-chan cheering for Momo instead of Kamio, and it meant Ann-chan bugging Kirihara Akaya and being scared away by Yukimura…and where'd he come from…oh right!

Our ordinary day meant Yukimura dragging all of Rikkaidai to Seigaku to be sure that no one hurt his darling Akaya, which usually meant glaring at Tachibana's poor little sister. It meant Marui popping bubble gum and eating donuts and making girls jealous that he could eat sweets at that crazy rate and not get fat. It meant Jackal being bored, and Niou plotting world domination, and Yagyuu killing people with his crazy stare, and Hiroshi acting a lot nicer than he really was.

Our ordinary days meant Aoi dragging all of Rokkaku down to visit Seigaku, and of course demand a game from Echizen-san. It meant Ryoma sleeping peacefully under the shade of a tree until a loud voice boomed out from somewhere. It meant Ryoma ignoring everyone until he finally decides to remind Kentarou Aoi that he's isn't deaf quite yet but he will be if he keeps yelling like that. It meant Saeki standing next to Syusuke…both of them looking like gorgeous innocent angels sent down from the heavens to make girls smile…or at least one of them…

Our ordinary day meant Fuji Yuuta being dragged by Mizuki Hajime to Seigaku to spy on his older brother…aka Mizuki's destined rival. It meant Mizuki twirling his hair and saying "fu-fu-fu" way too many times. It meant Fuji Yuuta being molested (eventually) by Fuji Syusuke who would eventually end up being molested by Hyotei's Atobe Keigo until either of them got bored and decided to look for Ryoma.

So all in all…it was a pretty normal day.

Then again a day with our favorite PuriTeni boys is never normal.

Especially when Inui Juice is involved.

(Imagine a line here…it takes too long to make and I'm felling lazy)

"50 laps everyone! Yes even Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Fudomine, and whoever else is here!" Ryoma yelled impatiently.

Yes…Ryoma.

Tezuka stared at the younger boy. "I was trying to take a nap!" The younger boy complained, then shrugged as if it was a plausible excuse. Which I'm sure it was. I mean who wants to listen to Kaidoh and Momo fight and…why'd they stop?

Inui and Fuji stood happily smiling.

"Arigatou, minna-san for coming today!" Fuji smiled sadistically. "Because Inui has offered to teach me to make Fuji Juice and has offered to allow me test this juice on all of you!" He locked the fence and slipped the key into his pocket.

Definitely an ordinary day…

(Imagine a line here…it takes too long to make and I'm felling lazy)

A mere moment later, all the regulars, including the others schools that had unfortunately come to Seigaku today, were quiet and lined up…because of course this was just another ordinary event.

Well, except for Mizuki Hajime.

(Imagine a line here…it takes too long to make and I'm felling lazy)

"Well, seeing as you are all too weak to drink Fuji-san's juice, I shall volunteer to drink it myself!" Mizuki exclaimed. Hyotei chuckled silently…each of them undoubtedly remembering the fateful day when their own Buchou offered to drink Inui's juice.

Fuji Yuuta stood shocked, fully knowing the capabilities of Inui Juice. "Well, maybe it won't be as bad," Fuji Yuuta mumbled. "After all, this time Inui-san didn't make the entire thing…he just helped aniki make it."

Moments later, Fuji Yuuta's eyes bugged out, finally realizing what he had just said.

Rokkaku laughed, knowing the fate that was about to befall the first unlucky victim…umm I mean taste tester.

(Imagine a line here…it takes too long to make and I'm felling lazy)

The cup tinkled to the floor, making a loud tinkling sound that reminded Yukimura Seichi that he had to keep that evil juice away from his Kirihara Akaya.

The shattered glass was instantly kicked aside by Inui-san. "Any regular, regardless of the school they come from, will have to run a lap in less that 50 seconds. And then another in 51 seconds all the way up to 65 seconds and then back down to 50 seconds. Any regular that stops or is too slow will have to drink Fuji's Wasabi Tea."

"Would anyone like to try?" Fuji Syusuke smiled, "I made it myself, but it's still rather good. I recommend it…although Inui-sempai's is much better. Perhaps if I added a little more wasabi."

Those still conscious watched in shock as Fuji squirted another 3 jumbo tubes of wasabi into the Juice before mixing the bubbling vat of who-knows-what and tossing the empty tubes into a much larger stack of at least 50 tubes. Remember, Jumbo sized.

(Imagine a line here…it takes too long to make and I'm felling lazy)

This is my first try at righting humor…and I kind of wanted it to be still a chappie kind of thing. I promise there will be a completely crack chapter with bunnies. This is just introducing the story…

Please review! I'll be happy if I get even one review because it means that someone is reading my story. Crack is harder to write (for me) though, so I'm not sure if I can update really soon…but remember your reviews are my inspiration or motivation or something like that…and if someone gets me Fuji Syusuke as a Christmas present (I'm already counting down) then I promise I'll update like daily!

Sorry if I got all fangirl on you…

Oh and someone please tell me if my disclaimer was long /boring /confusing /hard to find…

Please Review!

Yes this means there's more to come! -


End file.
